In digital electronic systems it is often important that two signals appear with a minimum of delay between them. For example, if the clock and clock or a clock-1 and clock-2 signals, are not close enough together, a system may malfunction. Even if the two clock signals are not far enough apart to cause malfunction, the skew between them might still consume valuable cycle time. Ordinarily, skew is reduced to a minimum, as much as possible, by good design and the system speed is then compromized to the degree that the maximum skew is tolerated. Since design inaccuracy, manufacturing spreads and operating spreads are all present, uncontrolled skew can still be a problem.